The Original Petrova Doppelganger
by LadySparx
Summary: Tessa tells Damon she's seen the former lives of Elena and Stefan fall in love over and over again, but what if one of their ancestors didn't. What if there's another Doppelganger running around and instead of falling for Silas' doppelganger, she had killed him instead? See what happens when the Doppelganger comes into the lives of our favorite residents of Mystic Falls. Damon/OC
1. The New Arrival

**A/N: Okay you guys, this is my first TVD fic, so please be kind. This is also my first fic after come back from a long hiatus as life got in the way as it often does. This doesn't really follow the timeline of the show, but let's say it takes place somewhere after Silas and Amara are gone, but Katherine is still a vampire. This is centered on my original character Sara Phillips and later on I plan on pairing her up with Damon. This is rated M for language, violence, and later on adult-related scenes. I own nothing but Sara (Though I would love to own Damon) and anything that may seem similar to other works it completely coincidental. So without further ado, Enjoy. :-)**

x-TOPD-x

The Greyhound bus line stopped at the Richmond Virginia Terminal and unloaded its 53 passengers and their luggage before refueling, picking up 26 new passengers and driving off to its next travel destination. Among the many humans was a young woman with long, wavy dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, olive-shaded skin, and brown eyes who appeared no older than 18. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black knee-high leather boots, a purple corset and a dark blue jean jacket with a pair of sunglasses shading her eyes from the sun's rays. As she gathered her simple travel bag she handed off a piece of paper to a cab driver with the instructions to take her to a motel just outside the town of Mystic Falls.

"Miss, Mystic Falls is quite the drive. I know of some nice hotels right around here that I'm sure will be suitable to your liking." The cab driver offered as he held open the door for her after throwing her luggage into the trunk of his cab. The young woman stood with one hand on the hood of the car and the other on her hip, wondering why on earth Humans had to be so damn fickle and butt their wait into other peoples business. She lifted up her hand from her hip to her face to partially remove the sunglasses so she could stare deep into the cab drivers eyes, "Take me to Mystic Falls. Now." She said simply before getting into the cab and slamming the door shut behind her. The cab driver quickly moved to his side of the car and got in while muttering "I will take you to Mystic Falls." as he started the engine, the tires squealed as he sped off.

In half the time it normally took to travel from Richmond to Mystic Falls the cab pulled in front of the Mystic Motel. The driver got out, still in his trance like state and opened the door for the woman before taking her luggage out of the trunk. "Thank you Darling, now wait here." She said as she took her bag and entered the motel and walked up to the front desk. The woman smiled as she was greeted by the Manager of the motel.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you this afternoon?" he greeted. "Yes, I called about a room. Should be under the name Phillips." She said as she handed the manager her ID that stated her name was Sara Phillips and that she was 21 years of age. "Ah yes, I see it right here on the monitor Ms. Phillips. I'm sure Room 23 will be to your liking. If you have any problems, just call." He said as he handed Sara the key to room 23. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Ms. Phillips I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Mister…Manning." Sara said as she looked at his name tag while smiling as she took the key from him before she made her way towards Room 23. Upon entering her room she quickly through down her bag and locked it back up, not even bothering to scope out the place before she made her way back down the stairs to the ground level and the cab she had waiting.

"The Mystic Falls Car Rental dealership and step on it." She said as she entered the car, giving the cab driver his orders. Within minutes they were outside the dealership and the driver opened the door for Sara. "Thank you, now off you go." She said with a wave of her hand, never once paying the cab driver nor did he ask for the cab fare. As the cab drove off Sara walked up to the front door of the dealership to be greeted by a salesman.

"Good Morning Ma'am. My name is Steve. What can I help you with?" Steve spoke in that all too cheery sales voice with an obvious fake smile on his face. Sara just rolled her eyes.

"I called about a rental car earlier a few hours ago. Should be under Phillips." She told Steve as cop car came speeding by with their sirens blaring.

"Ah yes. You called about the Luxury Black Mercedes-Benz. I'm sure you'll enjoy her during your stay in Mystic Falls." Steve said as he motioned towards one of his guys to bring the said car around. Soon more sirens were heard as another police car raced by as well as an ambulance along with a fire truck.

"Oh my, seems like quite the accident. I hope nobody was hurt." Steve said as the car pulled up next to them. The young man inside handed Steve the keys before walking off to help another person. "Well now if you just come with me inside, we'll get the paperwork straightened out." Steve smiled as he moved to go inside. Sara smiled at him before placing her hand on his face, making him look her straight in the eyes.

"That really isn't necessary Steve. The paperwork is all taken care of and I get to keep the car for as long as I want now don't I?" she spoke sweetly as she watched Steve's pupils dilate.

"As long as you want, Ms. Phillips." He spoke while handing her the keys before walking off alone. "Good boy." Sara smirked before getting into the car and drove off the lot as a news van drove by in the same direction as all the emergency vehicles. Sara headed further into town, stopping at none other than the infamous restaurant establishment known as the Mystic Falls Grill. Sara cut the ignition and exited the car before walking into The Grill and seated herself at one of the booths. While she waited for a waitress one of the many TV's was tuned into the local news channel where an anchorman stood in front of a burning car wreck.

"As you can see behind me, a car is up in flames. It seems a cab from Richmond was leaving Mystic Falls and headed towards home when it went off the road and collided with a tree causing a major explosion. The driver did not survive." came the voice of the anchorman before Sara's attention was moved to the waitress who had finally come to take her order.

x-TOPD-x

Hours later Sara exited The Grill and lit up a cigarette in the parking lot, taking a long needed drag from the cancer-causing paper stick not that she needed to worry about its life diminishing side effects. Sometimes being the monstrous creature that she was had its perks, she didn't have to worry about growing old or getting sick or hurt or even dying. She was doomed to live forever, to be what she was and to do what she had to do in order to live a life of her own choice than that of one against her own free will. While she continued to take small drags from the ever growing smaller cigarette she watched the residents of Mystic Falls entered and exited The Grill, none of them being the person or persons she was looking for, that was until a young man stopped in front of her.

"Elena?" he questioned as he removed the ear buds from his ears and turned off his music while Sara just lifted an eye brow at him as she blew out a puff of smoke.

"Elena, what are you doing? Since when do you smoke? You know just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean you can do whatever you want you know." Jeremy said as he reached into his pocket to fish out his ringing cell phone while Sara threw the remaining butt of her cigarette to the ground and squished it with her boot.

When Jeremy finally pulled his phone out and looked to see who was calling he froze before turning his gaze back to the woman he though was his sister. "Elena?" he answered the phone before he heard his sister's voice come from the other end.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where are you? We've been waiting at the school for 20 minutes. You promised to help us decorate the gym remember?" Elena's voice sounded from the smartphone while Jeremy started at the woman in shock before uttering the only other name that could fit the woman before him.

"K…Katherine?" he stuttered while Sara just smirked at him.

"You know Jeremy, being a vampire actually does mean you get to do whatever you want or so I'm told. I, however, am something far worse." She spoke as she stepped up to him, her brown eyes turning into a milky shade of white.

"Oh my god…" Jeremy breathed as Sara's face came within inches of his own while she gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him off his feet and into the air as a white, misty vapor floated from his mouth to her own. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the sound of his phone crashing to the pavement.

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" Elena's voice could be heard from the ground as Jeremy's body fell limp against Sara's as he fell into unconsciousness. Sara leaned down and picked up the phone with a now broken screen.

"Goodbye Elena." Sara said as she hung up the phone and tossing it over her shoulder somewhere into the parking lot before doing the same with Jeremy's body and moving towards her rental car, shoving him inside and then taking off for her motel room.

x-TOPD-x

Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High School, the home of our favorite Timberwolves, Elena stood outside the entrance to the Gym with her friends Caroline and Bonnie. "Jeremy? Jeremy!" she yelled into the phone worried for her brother before she heard him, thanks to her vampire sense of hearing, say the name of the other Petrova Doppelganger and her ancestor, Katherine Pierce. For a few seconds she heard nothing, which was odd considering her heightened senses, before a voiced that matched her own came on the end.

"Goodbye Elena." She heard before the line disconnected. "Katherine? Katherine!" Elena hissed before she turned her attention to her friends. "Katherine's back and she's taken Jeremy." she said before she took off at vampire speed to her car and drove off towards the Salvatore Boarding House while hitting Stefan's number on speed dial.

Caroline and Bonnie quickly grabbed all the stuff they had just lugged out of Caroline's car and shoved it back in before driving off themselves in the direction Elena had gone. If Katherine was back it was never with anything good and worse of all, she had taken Jeremy… again.

x-TOPD-x

At the Salvatore Boarding house Stefan stood in the living room with his brother Damon, each with a glass of bourbon in their hands. Damon downed his drink and moved to refill it while Stefan hung up the phone with his girlfriend.

"So what's Elena up to now?" Damon asked with one of his devilish smirks before taking a sip of his freshly poured drink of choice.

"As if you didn't already know, Brother." Stefan asked with a raised brow.

"Kinda hard not to though I do try to give you kids your privacy. Listening in on phone calls is so…juvenile." Damon said though he had in fact overheard what Elena had called about. The thing was it just couldn't be possible. Something was wrong with what he overheard.

As Stefan was about to speak the front door burst open and in came flying three women with very concerned looks. "Katherine's back! Jeremy's been kidnapped. She's taken Jeremy! We have to do something!" were the cries out of all three women all at one time; it was enough to make Damon want to refill his already full glass of bourbon.

"One at a time, please." Damon said before downing his glass in one gulp. Elena was the one to speak up.

"Katherine's back and she took Jeremy. I heard him say Katherine on the phone and then I heard her myself as she hung up. She's has Jeremy!" Elena cried as she moved into Stefan's waiting arms.

"Shh. There, there Elena. Everything will be fine. Katherine doesn't have Jeremy." Stefan said as he tried to sooth his vampire girlfriend.

"Of course Katherine has Jeremy! Why would Jeremy say Katherine if he hadn't seen Katherine? He knows the difference between me and Katherine, Stefan!" Elena shouted and she moved out of Stefan's arms.

"Elena I…" Stefan started but was cut off by the sound of Damon's voice.

"Elena, Stefan's saying it's impossible for Katherine to have taken Jeremy." Damon intervened, though why he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was too much bourbon.

"What are you talking about?" Elena said as she turned her attention to Damon. "I heard Katherine's voice. I…"

"No Elena, you didn't." came the voice of none other than Katherine Pierce. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all turned their gaze from the Salvatore bothers to the older doppelganger. Elena glared at her look-a-like before using her vampire speed to come before her and crush her into the wall behind her. "Where's Jeremy?!" she demanded with her hand around Katherine's neck.

"Elena!" Caroline gasped at the actions of her friend, though in all truth it wasn't like Katherine didn't have it coming, for one thing or another.

"I…don't…know." Katherine choked out as she clawed at Elena's tightening grip. For a young vampire she was strong, but Katherine wasn't going to admit it.

"Elena stop!" Stefan said and he and Damon tried to drag the enraged doppelganger of her ancestor.

"She took Jeremy! Where is he?!" she yelled out as she fought against the two brother, but their grip was too strong.

"No, Elena she didn't. That's what I tried to tell you, Katherine's been here all day with us. She couldn't have taken Jeremy." Stefan tried to explain as Elena struggled against them.

"What?! Katherine has been back in town all day and neither of you told us!" came the shrieking voice of Caroline.

"Chill, Blonde. She hasn't done anything. She's just hiding out for a few days because Klaus almost caught up to her. Isn't that right Kat? Scared of an original vampire who's been after you for 500 years and yet now really wants nothing to do with you, but it's the only life you know or something like that right?" Damon said with a smirk before refilling his glass.

Caroline and Katherine both glared at the raven-haired vampire as Katherine made her way over into the living room, grabbing Damon's glass as she did. "Shut up, Damon." They both said.

"So if Katherine didn't take Jeremy, then who did?" asked Bonnie as she brought the issue to everyone's attention. Everyone seemed to look over towards Katherine who just shrugged from her spot on the couch. "Don't look at me; I didn't take him as I already told you." She said as she sipped on the glass of bourbon.

"Well someone did take Jeremy and if it wasn't Katherine it was someone who looked like her, which means…" Bonnie had started to say before she was interrupted.

"There's another Doppelganger running around." Elena finished Bonnie's sentence and no one was too thrilled with the idea.

x-TOPD-x

In Room 23 of the roadside Mystic Motel just outside town Sara stood next to the only window in the room smoking yet another cigarette. The moonlight poured onto the form of one Jeremy Gilbert as he made his way back into the land of consciousness. Jeremy slowly became aware of his surroundings or more to the fact that he was tied to a chair and that he felt really light headed.

"Don't worry, the feeling will pass." came a familiar voice. Jeremy waited for his vision to clear as his eyes came to rest on the woman in the window. "Katherine? What's going on?" he asked as he struggled against the ropes, but they were too strong.

Sara smirked as she rubbed out her cigarette before walking over to the boy flicking on the lights as she did so. "Let's get one thing straight here sweetie. I am not Katherine Pierce." She said with her hands on her hips. Jeremy sat there confused. If she wasn't Katherine and she certainly wasn't Elena, then who was she? His eyes widened in realization.

"You're another Doppelganger." He gasped and Sara smirked in response.

"That's right, Jeremy. But unlike your sister, I don't descend from Katherine." She said as she sat down on the stiff motel mattress. Pleased with the room her ass, literally.

Jeremy didn't know what she meant. If she didn't come after Katherine then…Oh shit! "You come before Katherine!" It was a statement not a question. The only other Doppelganger that Jeremy was aware of that had existed other than Katherine and Elena was Tatia, but no one knew what had happened to her other than the fact that she had aided with the creation of vampires in the 10th century. "Are you Tatia?" he asked.

Sara shook her head. "No Jeremy. I'm Selephia, but you can call me Sara, and I'm the Original Petrova Doppelganger."

x-TOPD-x

**A/N 2: DUN DUN DUN! Okay you guys let me know what you think and if this is even worth continuing. While I am a diehard Delena fan, this does have some minor Stelena in it, but as I mentioned before Damon and my OC Selephia/Sara will wind up together eventually and this will mainly revolve around them.**

**A/N 3: If anyone is interested in Beta-ing this story for me I would be honored. Just pm me if interested.**

**A/N 4: Please Review :) **


	2. Sara's Explanation

**A/N 1: Okay so here is Chapter 2. I hope you guys like this story so far.**

** Chapter 2: Sara's Explanation**

Jeremy sat in silence as he stared at Sara. He was in shock mostly, in awe slightly, but everything was also starting to piss him off a bit. Here he was tied to a chair in a cheap motel room with a look-a-like of his sister who claimed she was the first Petrova Doppelganger. And if he had his timeline correct that would have made her older than Klaus and Klaus was over 1,000 years old.

"So if you're the original doppelganger, the very first, how old does that make you?" he asked, it was really the only question he could properly form with the information he had running around. The next one was going to be why she had kidnapped him.

Sara scoffed slightly, but she wasn't offended by the question. In fact she had more than anticipated it. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to ask a woman her age?" she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Well she's dead, so I guess it doesn't really matter what she taught me now does it." Jeremy hissed back. Though it had been a few years now since he and Elena lost their parents, he wasn't going to allow some back handed comment about his parents, indirectly or not, disrespect them. Sara's smirk fell from her lips as they merged into a hard line. She stood from her seat on the bed and gripped the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look at her.

"Do not sass me boy. I meant no disrespect towards your deceased parents so relax." She said before releasing her grip on him and sat back down on the bed. It was not her intent to harm the hunter in front of her. She just needed him to take her to Elena. "Now to answer your question Jeremy, let's just say it's closer to 2000 years. Amara was my Great Great Great Aunt." She informed him, letting him process the information.

Jeremy took it all in. The fact that she was the Original Petrova Doppelganger, Amara was her Great Great Great Aunt, she was nearly 2000 years old, that she was here in Mystic Falls and once again he had been kidnapped by a woman who looked like his sister.

"So what do you want with me? And what the hell are you?" he demanded while he struggled a bit against his restraints, remembering how her eyes had changed. He was starting to feel like himself, his head was just swimming with all this new information. Sara's smirk returned to her face as she leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs.

"I don't want anything to do with you Little Hunter. I do, however, want you to take me to Elena. As for what am I? Well why do we just wait and see shall we?" she said with a chuckle.

"Like hell if you think I'm going to take you to Elena!" he spat as he struggled in the chair.

"That's fine." She said with a shrug. "Elena will come to me eventually."

"What do want with Elena?" Jeremy asked, knowing she was right. Elena would do anything to get him back.

Sara realized she was being a bit of bitch about all this. She didn't mean anyone any harm, she never really did, but it was hard being what she was. She blamed the fact that she hadn't fed properly in a while. Sara's features hardened as she stood and moved over to her bag where she pulled out a dagger.

"What are you gonna do with that?!" Jeremy freaked as he saw her walk over to him with the dagger in hand. Sara approached him and reached a hand out as the dagger was brought closer to Jeremy's person. "No! Wait, please!" Jeremy pleaded as he looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Sara reached behind the chair and sliced the dagger through the ropes holding Jeremy hostage. When Jeremy felt the ropes released their hold he opened his eyes and stared at Sara confused. He noticed the hard gaze on her face had softened and she looked slightly sorry.

"I don't…I don't understand." Jeremy said as he brought his arms in front of him and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had held him. Sara placed the dagger back in her bag before sitting back on the bed in front of him.

"I'm afraid I owe you an apology Jeremy. The last thing I want is to harm you or your sister, though I'm afraid I've already done that." She said with a sigh. "I'm here to help and to offer guidance. There's something coming and I'm afraid it's going to be worse than what any of you have had to face so far." Sara spoke softly. She was really a kind person, it the monster inside her that was evil, but one didn't survive for thousands of years without being discrete and a bit badass.

"No offense Sara, but if we can handle Klaus and Silas, I think we can handle whatever it is that's coming next." Jeremy said as he stood and brushed himself off.

"But that's just it Jeremy. You can't." she spoke softly as her brown orbs began to change to milky white and her breathing became slightly shallow. Jeremy noticed her change and feared what would happen, he really wanted to know what she was. They had encountered many supernatural creatures but this one was new.

"Sara? Are you okay?" he asked, actually slightly concerned. Though she had kidnapped him, she never actually harmed him. She had released him and said she was sorry. She was only here to help and from his experience one should never deny the help of a nearly 2000 year old supernatural creature. Besides, she seemed like the type you didn't want as an enemy. Plus in a way they were family, right?

Sara squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. The hunger was getting to be to strong. "I'm fine. It's been to long since I've fed." She said as she opened her eyes, the brown had replaced the white.

Jeremy knelt down in front of her. "But didn't you feed off me?" he questioned, remembering the feeling of the life being drained from him.

"Not exactly." She said with a shake of her head. "What I did was enough to render you unconscious, but not to properly feed for myself. That would require actually killing you." She stated as she tucked a curl behind her ear. Jeremy really was a good kid and she was sorry for treating him the way she had. She only hoped his sister was as forgiving he was.

"Oh." He said before asking a question from before. "So what are you?"

Sara looked at him with a smile. "Why don't we get you back to your sister and let everyone in on what's going on and who I am, this way I only have to repeat myself a little bit, okay?" she said as stood. With a nod from Jeremy she grabbed her keys and together they exited the motel room and went down to her car. This time Jeremy was conscious and in the passenger seat then being unconscious and laying against the back seat.

x-TOPD-x

At the Salvatore boarding house Elena paced the living room frantically. They didn't know who had taken Jeremy, though they had a good idea who to look for, or why she wanted him. But one thing was for sure, if that doppelganger bitch touched one hair on Jeremy's head, she would pay.

"Elena, stop pacing! You're going to wear out the floor." Caroline said as she stood from her spot on the couch and grabbed ahold of her friends' shoulders.

"And that's a two hundred year old rug Elena. Irreplaceable." Damon joked but was only received with glares. He just shrugged and went back to his bourbon. So far they had no leads as to where Jeremy was. Matt had called Elena earlier saying he'd found Jeremy's phone outside The Grill but no Jeremy. Matt had since joined the gang at the boarding house; all worried about Jeremy and wondering what problems this doppelganger would bring.

"Caroline, I'm just so worried. I know he's a hunter now, but…" Elena choked out before Caroline wrapped her arms around her.

"I know sweetie. I'm sure Jeremy is fine. We'll figure this out and find him." Caroline said to sooth her friend. Katherine rolled her eyes from her spot next to the liquor cabinet as she refilled her glass of bourbon. Things were getting way to mushy around here for her.

"Bonnie, can't you track Jeremy?" Stefan asked as he moved to sit next to the worried witch. Bonnie ran a hand over her worried face before shaking her head.

"I can't. I gave up my abilities as a witch to become the Anchor." Bonnie stated softly, wishing right now she had her powers as a witch, but she didn't so she was useless to help find Jeremy.

Stefan wrapped an arm around his friend to try and comfort her. The truth was no one knew what to do about this. This new doppelganger, they didn't know what she was capable of and if she could kidnap a vampire hunter, then she clearly couldn't have been human. All this Doppelganger stuff was giving Stefan a headache. Caroline had finally gotten Elena to sit down next to Matt went the front door to the boarding house swung open and in stepped Jeremy.

"See? I told you everyone would be here. Hey Matt." Jeremy greeted with a wave to his friend and a goofy smile on his face. It was like nothing had happened.

"Jeremy!" came the voices of everyone besides Katherine as she didn't really care. In fact she just poured herself another drink. Why did she bother to associate with these people?

Elena jumped up and all but tackled her brother to the ground. "Jeremy! Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Elena asked question after question all the while looking her brother over to make sure he was indeed okay.

"Elena, stop! I'm fine really." Jeremy said as he hugged his sister, then Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Stefan and even Damon.

"Alright kiddo, where's the Doppelganger?" Damon said, looking like he was ready for a fight. Once all the hugs were done and everyone had deemed Jeremy alright for themselves it was then that Katherine spoke up.

"You all do realize that Jeremy was talking to someone when he came through the door, right?" she said with her arms folded over her chest.

"Jeremy, who were you talking to?" Stefan asked, hoping the boy didn't do what he thought he did.

"Oh yeah, right." Jeremy said as he moved away from the group to get Sara who stood waiting outside the door. "Do you need to be invited in?" Jeremy asked in a hushed tone to Sara who shook her head.

"I'm not a vampire Jeremy, but I do have manners." She stated simply.

"Well you did knock me unconscious and kidnap me so..." Jeremy countered in a joking manner.

Sara smirked before she stepped over the threshold. "True." She said as Jeremy led her into the Boarding House.

"Guys this is Sara. Sara this is everyone. I think you can pick out Elena and… Katherine? When did you get back in town?" Jeremy asked the older vampire doppelganger.

"Earlier today Little Gilbert. So this is the new Doppelganger huh?" Katherine said as she stalked up to the woman with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She was going to let her know who the doppelganger in charge was while the others stood in shock as they were faced with the new look-a-like of Elena.

Sara's gaze had widened for a fraction of a second when she saw the group of people, but it wasn't due to the fact of seeing two 'younger' versions of her, it was because of another familiar face in the room. Her gaze was quickly shifted to Katherine as she looked at her like she was something that belonged under her shoe.

"Well let's just get one thing straight here… Sara was is it? You may be the new doppelganger in town, but I run things around here so I suggest you figure out how things are done and quickly if you know what's good for you." Katherine threatened as she got in Sara's face.

"Ah, Katherine? I don't think that was such a good idea." Jeremy stated as he took a step back from the two older doppelgangers. Sara didn't do well with being threatened and like hell was she going to let a younger look-a-like of herself push her around. A smirk formed on Sara's lips that Jeremy had come to known as he watched her eyes go from brown to white.

"My my Katerina, such an attitude you have there. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" Sara spoke in Bulgarian, shocking everyone including Katherine that was all but Jeremy. He kinda figured she had to know another language or two being as old as she was.

"What?" Katherine gasped as she saw the change in Sara's eyes. Sara's smirk turned deadly as she gripped the younger version of herself and fed off her slightly; a small, white wisp of vapor moved from Katherine's mouth to Sara's before she let the younger woman fall to the ground choking for air.

"I'd be careful there Katherine. As I'm sure you know, it's not smart to piss of those who are older and stronger than you." Sara warned before she turned her attention to the others. "Kids these days." She said with a smirk before her face became rather serious. "She'll be fine and I'm sorry about kidnapping Jeremy, perhaps I should explain." She said as she observed everyone though Stefan couldn't help but notice that Sara wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah, that might be nice. And you can start with what the fuck are you?" Damon said as he watched her with a careful eye. Never in his 170 plus years had he seen something like Sara and he wasn't talking about her physical appearance. Sara simply nodded at him and suggested that they all sit down. Everyone was on the defensive but did as they were asked.

"Alright, start talking." Elena said as she sat between Stefan and Jeremy, making sure she couldn't take him again.

"Right, well these days I go by the name of Sara Phillips, but I was born Selephia Petrovski in 405 B.C in ancient Rome. Amara is my Great Great Great Aunt and I'm the first Petrova doppelganger." She said, letting them take in the information before she continued. This was all bound to be over whelming.

"If you're the first doppelganger then that would make you older than Katherine. So she's not new at all then." Matt stated

"Way to go Captain Obvious and in case you didn't quite catch it, she's also older than fucking Klaus!" Damon shouted at Matt before downing the rest of his bourbon. At this rate he was going to need to go get more.

"Stop shouting at Matt, Damon!" Caroline said as she glared at him. "Let's let her talk. Clearly there's a reason as to why she's here. Please continue Selephia." Caroline sent a kind smile at the eldest doppelganger

"Thank you Caroline, but it's okay and it's Sara please. Look I know this is a lot to process and I understand it's a bit much at one time." Sara said as she returned the blonde's smile. "But you are right; there is a reason as to why I'm here. Now I know you've all faced quite the few enemies, but I'm afraid there is something that is still far worse to come." Sara told them as she moved to help herself to the liquor cabinet. She was in desperate need of a drink. What she really wanted was another smoke, but figured it would be bad taste to light one up around everyone after all there was at least one human in the room.

"So what's this thing that's coming?" Bonnie asked. She knew something was going to happen, she could feel it. As the Anchor she could feel the balances between this plane and the Other Side shifting slightly and besides things had been far too quiet around Mystic Falls lately. Sara put down the glass she had just filled and looked to the descendant of the witch that had started all of this.

"I'm not entirely sure but I do know it's not something of this world. Out of my 1,600 plus years things are changing in a way that they shouldn't be. I have reliable sources all around the world and they all are relaying the same information: The Travelers are up to something and it has something to do with the doppelgangers. And let's face it, when something concerns us doppelgangers, nothing good ever comes out of It." She said while taking a sip of her bourbon. Everyone had to nod their heads in agreement at that, nothing good ever happened when it came to the doppelgangers.

"Well I have to give her that, but I don't have to give her my bourbon." Damon said as he took the glass out of Sara's hands and downed it himself. "You still haven't told us what it is that you are."

Sara sighed. "I am a Striga, which according to ancient legend is an Albanian vampiric witch who sucks the blood and souls of her victims. Really what that means is I survive by feeding off one's life source, I can also use said life-force to control those I feed off of and no, I can't actually preform magic in the sense of the way that a witch can but I can do that whole headache trick." She said just as she gave Damon one said migraine and took the glass from him and refilled it.

"Ah! Bitch!" Damon groaned as he sunk to his knees holding his head. The pain faded as quickly as it had come.

"Relax sweetie, it won't kill you." She said as she sipped on her bourbon.

"So that's what you are!" Jeremy exclaimed. "But you said you're not a vampire." Jeremy said now slightly more confused.

"I'm not. I don't burn in sunlight and vervain has no effect on me. Vampires also can't compel me, but I have found of the years that I have the ability of compulsion as well and mine however does work on vampires. I know it's strange and confusing, but nothing in my life has ever made sense so I kind of just learned to deal with it. Not like I had any choice in the matter." Sara explained.

"Wow! That is like wicked cool!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, Matt it is. It's cool to be cursed as this murderous, monstrous creature and unfortunately there is no cure for me." She said as she quickly downed the rest of her drink.

"Wait, you were cursed?" Caroline asked. "For what?"

"Yes Caroline. I was cursed, but that's another story entirely." Sara said as she quickly glanced to the form of Stefan Salvatore but to her he wasn't Stefan he was Pelicarpo and he was the reason she had been cursed.

x-TOPD-x

**A/N 2: So what do you guys think? I know it seems kinda slow, but there's a lot of information to get on the table and then I promise things will pick up. Up next: a puppet to the new enemy comes to MF, a fire, and the reason why Sara was cursed and perhaps the planting of a seed in romance. Please Review!**

**A/N 3: also if there are any mistakes I may have missed, please tell me.**


	3. Love's Betrayal

**A/N 1: Okay, here is chapter 3 where we finally get some answers on Sara's past. Warning there is mention of sexual assault in this chapter and I will warn you when you come near it. Remember this story is rated M for a reason, but there are no details to worry about. I own nothing but Sara and Pelicarpo. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Love's Betrayal.**

While the others processed the information they had received from Sara, Caroline being Caroline kept on talking. "So if all the Doppelgangers are being targeted due to this unknown enemy, is it wise for everyone to be here all together in Mystic Falls?" she asked, looking to Sara for answers.

"Well I…" Sara started.

"We don't know that the doppelgangers are being targeted, Caroline. Everything's been fine so far. Are we really going to listen to _her _because she says some people have told her something strange it going on with the Travelers? News flash everyone! The Travelers are a strange group of people and besides we don't even know if what she's saying is true, I mean how can we even trust her? She did kidnap Jeremy after all." Katherine hissed as she walked around the living room with the bottle of bourbon in her hand, taking sips from it now and then. Damon couldn't help but snort into his glass at her words.

"That's real rich coming from you Katherine. How many times have you kidnapped someone in this room or had been the cause of their death, hmm? And we still let you hang around." Damon countered.

"At least Sara brought Jeremy back unharmed and said she was sorry! How many times can we say that about you?" Caroline exclaimed as she stood from her spot on the couch, challenging Katherine.

"Watch it Caroline. I'd hate to have to hurt you, though I really can't imagine it being any different than killing you." Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

Caroline scoffed at her. "Are you sure you even can? You look like you're still a bit shaken up from having a part of your soul sucked out of you. Though that's really something because I would've figured you wouldn't have had one."

Katherine glared at the blonde vampire, taking a step towards her. "Why you little…"

"ENOUGH!" Sara shouted as the windows to the living room all burst open with a strong gust of wind. As everyone turned their gazes towards the oldest doppelganger they noticed her eyes were solid white, almost glowing even. "There is something coming and if you don't believe me than you can ask Bonnie, she'll tell you. As the Anchor I know she can feel the changes as well. And we _are_ being targeted. No matter where I go as of late someone has been following me and bad things have happened. I've been forced to flee more cities, more countries these past few months than I have in hundreds of years!" Sara had to grit her teeth before she went too far, before she lost what little control she still had. Her temper, her hunger, it was becoming too much. She needed to feed and it didn't help that she had an all-you-can-eat buffet of souls sitting in front of her.

Bonnie looked as if she was going to speak, but she was cut off by Elena. "I agree with Katherine. How can we trust her?" she said while everyone looked at her like she'd grow two heads.

"Well Hell has officially frozen over if Elena's agreeing with Katherine." Damon said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Elena…" Bonnie finally spoke but once again Elena interrupted her.

"No, Bonnie! She took Jeremy!" Elena shouted at her friend as she jumped up, pointing a finger at Sara.

"But she's telling the truth!" Bonnie shouted back, standing up. "I can feel it, Elena. Something is changing, there's a shift in the balance between us and The Other Side."

"Okay, so she's telling the truth, that's great … or bad depending on how you look at it. Can we please just get back to Caroline's question on wither or not the four of you are in danger being in the same town together." Matt stood, pointing out that Caroline's question had yet to have been answered and that it was actually a really important one.

If the doppelgangers were all being targeted, was it a good idea that they were all in the same place? Everyone sat back down while the bourbon was taken away from Katherine and everyone turned their attention back to Sara. Her eyes had gone back to normal, but Jeremy could tell she was still struggling with her control. He didn't know what it was, but in the short amount of time they had spent together he felt some sort of connection with her almost if he'd come to understand her, perhaps it was due to his sympathizing nature.

Sara took a deep breath before downing her glass of bourbon, the burning sensation it left as it traveled down her throat was a much needed distraction. "Yes, well as to Caroline's question…" Sara spoke, clearing her throat. "It may not be the smartest thing but it may be the safest. Whenever this thing comes here, and it will, it's better for each of us to be close by to help one another than it is to be farther apart as an easier target." Nods were unanimous around the room, feeling it was better for them to be together than apart.

"So what about your Silas look-a-like? I mean, if all the doppelgangers are being targeted then they should all be here right?" Caroline spoke and Sara wished she hadn't.

"I think we're all pretty much well accounted for Caroline." Stefan spoke up.

"Stefan is right, Silas and Amara are gone, Tom Avery is dead, and Tatia and her Silas double died a long time ago." Sara spoke hurriedly, avoiding the subject of Pelicarpo.

"Yes, but what about…" Caroline persisted, but Sara cut her off.

"He's dead, Caroline! Pelicarpo died back in 423 B.C as a human. We don't need to worry about him; it's just the four of us." Sara snapped. Her whole body was trembling though it wasn't from the sadness or remorse that everyone thought it was from; it was from the intense rage, the betrayal she still felt after all these years. "Look, we've covered a lot tonight. Why don't we just let this all sink in and convene at another time." Sara said as she made her way towards the door. "Jeremy, you know where I'll be should anything happen." She said before hurrying out the door and to her rental car.

"Sara, wait!" Jeremy shouted as he ran after her. He didn't even make it out the door way before he saw her car speed off down the drive way. Everyone else had gathered at the door way, all deciding that they too should be going home as it had been a long day and it had gotten very late. Caroline and Matt left in their separate cars while Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy all got into Elena's car and left for the Gilbert house. Damon and Stefan shut the door and returned to the living room to find Katherine near the Bourbon again.

"You do realize she's hiding something right?" Katherine stated with a hand on her hip as she took a sip from her glass.

"Well we're all entitled to our secrets Katherine and I thought I took that away from you." Damon said as he once again took the alcohol away from the 1473 Doppelganger.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Katherine scoffed as she made her way up the stairs and towards the room she had declared as hers. Damon and Stefan just shook their heads as they both indulged in another glass.

"You do realize this is the most fucked up town ever right?" Damon said, looking to his brother. He was the only Silas Doppelganger left and he was surrounded by three Amara Doppelgangers, all who had either fallen in love with him or someone who looked like him at one point or another in time. '_Lucky Bastard'_ Damon thought.

"Yup." Stefan agreed before downing his glass then heading up to bed as well.

"Just checking." Damon downed his glass and instead of filling another one he made his way down to the basement for a bag of blood and then vamp sped up to his rooms.

x-TOPD-x

Sara sped off down the road in the direction towards the motel. It was all too much, the rage, the betrayal, the hunger. She felt like she was going to burst, the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Sara was so distracted that she didn't see the van that was coming towards her till it was too late. Sara was able to maneuver the car just at the right moment to have the van collide with her driver side door causing the other side of the car to be pinned against the guard rail. Sara's head banged against the window with such a jolting force she was surprised it hadn't shattered. She could smell the blood before she felt it trickle down her face and that was it for her. All control she had was gone. The driver of the van that was carrying six other people in it had gotten out and was knocking on Sara's window.

"Hello? Is everyone okay in there?" he asked as it was hard to tell through the tinted windows. Sara groaned but she was able to roll down the window. "Hey are you alright? Miss?" the man asked as he looked inside.

"No I'm not alright…" she said before the man's blue gaze met her white one. "But I will be." She said before she reached for him through the window and quickly sucked the very life from him as the wispy strands of his soul floated from his mouth to her own. The gash on her head healed quickly as if had never been there.

"Hey Mike! Is everyone alright?" came the voice of one of the six passengers as he came out of the van and approached the car. Mike's body quickly dropped to the ground when Sara let him go, her white gaze trained on her new victim. "Oh god!" the man yelled before he ran back to the van. Sara's body erupted into a cloud of black smoke that chased after the man, her body quickly appearing in front of him.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I'm so hungry!" she cried out looking slightly apologetic before her fangs elongated and she quickly tore at the man's jugular.

"Jim? Jim what's going on? Where's Mike?" a female voice was heard as a woman came out of the van. Sara drained Jim's body of blood before her gaze turned to the woman. The woman took one look at Sara before screaming. Sara quickly grabbed her and tore her heart from her chest. Every feeding was different for Sara, she could suck out their soul, drain them of blood, or one of her personal favorites: tare their heart from their chest. With the hearts she tore out she dried and then worked the peelings into the fillings of her cigarettes that way she had some form of a food source constantly available to her though it didn't help much, but just enough to keep her from going postal. Sara crushed the heart in her hand and then quickly went after the other four passengers in the car, feeding off of and killing every one of them. When the feeding massacre was over, Sara got behind the wheel of the van and backed it up so she could get her still functioning rental car back on the road. With the van moved, Sara got back into her car and drove off towards the motel abandoning the van and the bodies, not caring who stumbled upon them come morning.

x-TOPD-x

The next morning Damon's phone woke him far earlier than he would've liked. With a groan he rolled over and picked up the black device. "Sheriff this better be good and by good I mean really _really_ important." He growled out, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Caroline's mother.

"Damon, we have a serious problem." sounded the voice of Sheriff Liz Forbes as she stared at the seen in front of her. The front end of a van was smashed up and six people were dead, three inside the van and three outside. "I think there's another vampire in town."

"And what makes you say that?" Damon asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He better not hear what I thought he was going to here.

"Six people were murdered last night, two were completely drained of blood, a woman had her heart ripped from her chest and the other three, now this is a new one for me, the other three look as if…"

"They had the life sucked right out of them?" Damon finished for her.

"How soon can you get out here, Damon?" Sheriff Forbes asked as she looked away from the scene.

"I'll be right there." Damon huffed as he ended the call and searched for a number in his phone, hitting the call button once he'd found it.

"Hello?" came a gruff male voice on the other end.

"Jeremy, just the hunter I wanted to talk to. Look, you and I are going on a little road trip. I'll be at the house in 10 minutes. Be ready." Damon said before hanging up and went into his in suite bathroom to take a shower. It was only 5:30 in the morning and he already needed a drink.

x-TOPD-x

Sara woke up to a calming feeling she hadn't experienced in weeks. The feeding did her good last night, her control was back and she felt good, relaxed even but she couldn't help but feel like something seemed to be missing, there was an empty feeling deep inside her. She sat up in bed and felt her bones adjust to the new position. The mattress was still not very pleasing but suited the job for being a cheap motel. She stood up and reached for her cigarettes, quickly lighting one up and bringing it to her lips.

"Much better." She sighed as she blew out a puff of smoke. Sara moved around the room her gaze falling to the set of bloody clothes she had laying on the bathroom floor. She sighed again but this time it wasn't in pleasure. Sara quickly grabbed a new set of clothes and threw them on before throwing the bloody ones into the tub. As she took another drag she wondered if there was any way to get form of accelerant nearby without her having to get into her messed up rental. She turned on her heel and walked out of her room and looked around the floors. Her gaze landed on a guest trying to light his grill over on the first floor. "Perfect." She smiled before walking her way over.

"Fucking piece of junk. Why won't you light!" the man growled, clearly frustrated with his grill. '_Who the hell grills at six in the morning?'_ Sara thought as she approached the man.

"Hey there." Sara spoke to get his attention.

"What?" the man shouted as he turned to see Sara.

"Give me your lighter fluid." Sara demanded as she looked deep into the man's eyes.

"Here." The man said as he handed her the bottle, his eyes dilating from the compulsion.

Sara smiled as she took the bottle. "Thanks sweetie. Say why don't you try lighting the grill over in the shade there, the wind isn't so strong over there perhaps you'll have better luck." She said before turning and heading back to her room.

"Thanks, I will." The man smiled and moved his grill over to the shade wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. Truth was he wasn't supposed to be grilling near the rooms and the spot Sara had _suggested_ he go to happened to be right below her own room.

Once she got inside she moved into the bathroom and poured the lighter fluid over the clothes and then grabbed some toilet paper, rolled it up and then lit it with her lighter and tossing it onto her clothes. While the clothes burned Sara grabbed what little items she needed, those being her cell phone, purse and keys. Her travel bag carried very little items and clothes were always replaceable. When you were over 1,000 years old materialistic items didn't matter so much and you learned to recognize the more crucial necessities. With the items she needed Sara exited the hotel room and locked the door to Room 23 behind her. With the bottle of lighter fluid in hand she poured it over the side of the balcony and onto the grill the man was still trying to light. With the bottle now empty she made her way down the steps and towards her banged up rental.

"Thanks for the help sweetie." She said as she passed the man but not before taking a small snack from him, a small snack that left the man unconscious as she let him fall against the grill. That empty feeling she had when she woke up was now gone. Satisfied with her work, Sara got into the car, started the engine and then left the Motel lot, but not before lighting a piece of paper and throwing it onto the grill. The flames soared into the air in the reflection of her review mirror, the man's body catching ablaze as well.

Sara left the motel and made her way towards the dealership she had gone to the day before, she was in need of a new car. As she drove into the empty lot Steve the Salesman came out from the building, he took one look at the car and gasped.

"What have you done!" he cried as he observed the damage to the doors, all the scratches and dented up fender. Sara cut the engine and quickly got out of the car and grabbed Steve.

"I didn't do anything to the car. You will get me a new one and you will erase all documents on this car and the new one, do you understand?" Sara spoke harshly as she compelled the man. She really didn't like compelling humans that often, but lately it seemed to be a necessity. Thank goodness even if they were on vervain it didn't help them any when it came to her.

"I'm sorry the car was not up to your standards, Ms. Phillips. Why don't you get a new one and get rid of all those nasty documents, shall we?" Steve spoke with a smile on his face as he showed her the way inside to his office where inside he erased all documents on file about the Luxury Mercedes-Benz and the new Cadillac CTS Coupe that Sara was about to drive off with.

"There we are Ms. Phillips, you're all set." Steve said as he handed her the new set of keys.

"Good, now forget all about this little visit, in fact forget my name and face entirely." Sara said before the compulsion effects wore off and speeding out of the lot.

x-TOPD-x

Jeremy stood out on the front porch of the Gilbert House waiting for Damon like he had told him to do. It was far too early for this crap and why he was listening he didn't know, but figured it had to have been something important if Damon was calling him. Jeremy didn't have to wait long as Damon pulled into the drive way and called for him to _'hurry up and get the hell in.'_ Jeremy had just rolled his eyes at the comment, unfazed by it, and got into the passenger seat with barely enough time to buckle himself in before Damon sped out of the drive way.

"So where are we going?" Jeremy asked as he fiddled with the radio.

"It's a surprise. Stop that." Damon spoke as he smacked Jeremy's hand away from the radio.

"Fine." Jeremy huffed as he placed his ear buds into his ears and pressed the play button on his Ipod.

Soon enough Damon and Jeremy were at the scene Sheriff Forbes had called about. There were two squad cars, two ambulances, a coroner's van, and a tow truck along the side of the road surrounding a white van with its front end totaled. Damon pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Jeremy asked as he and Damon got out of his Camaro.

"Something tells me it was our new but old doppelganger friend." Damon said as he and Jeremy approached the scene. Sheriff Forbes turned away from the scene to the see the two newcomers.

"Damon, I'm glad you could make it." Liz Forbes said as she approached the two men. "What is Jeremy doing here?" Liz asked, not very happy about the teenager being at a murder scene.

"Well I figured if there's a new vampire in town, why not enlist the help of a _vampire hunter_, eh Liz?" Damon said as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. Liz just seemed to glare at the raven-haired vampire.

"Damon this is no place for a child, even if it is Jeremy Gilbert." She spoke in a stern voice, her glare never leaving Damon's face.

"You're right Liz, my apologies." Damon said with a mock semi-bow. "You, get in the car." Damon said as he pushed Jeremy back in the direction of the blue 1969 Chevy Camaro.

"Alright, I'm going, sheesh." Jeremy huffed as he rubbed the back of his head where Damon had pushed him, returning to the car and put his head phones in. Even though he wasn't allowed to look at the scene, Jeremy knew this wasn't the reason Damon wanted him to come along. No, Damon wanted him to take him to Sara.

About an hour later Damon and Jeremy were on the road again and heading through town.

"Alright Jeremy, where is she?" Damon asked in a demanding tone that left no room for argumentation.

"Room 23 at the Mystic Motel." Jeremy told him knowing Damon would get it out of him one way or another. Besides, he wanted to know why Sara did this as well.

"Of course!" Damon said as he hit the gas, speeding up far more than that of the posted speed limit. He felt a little stupid for not thinking of it himself, Sara was new in town and she needed a place to stay, the motel made perfect sense. As Damon passed by The Grill he noticed a familiar face getting out of a new grey Cadillac. "Hang on!" Damon warned as he quickly turned the wheel, the tires squealing loudly at the abrupt turn.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Jeremy yelled as he tried to steady himself. He looked to Damon for an explanation when he saw her; Sara was walking around the square. "Never mind." Jeremy said as Damon quickly found a parking spot and threw the Camaro in park.

"Let's go." Damon said as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut, Jeremy right behind him.

Once Sara had left the Dealership she had found herself in need of real food, human food, so she figured she'd stop by The Grill for breakfast. She had found a good parking spot and was just about to enter the restaurant when she suddenly felt a hand on her and then the next thing she knew she was being pushed up against a wall with a hand around her neck all the while staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"And a 'Good Morning' to you too, Damon." Sara's voice was soft, but her brown eyes were hard.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Damon's voice was hard and venomous.

"I was thinking of getting some breakfast, perhaps you and Jeremy would like to join me." She said as her gaze flickered over to Jeremy before back to Damon.

"What, six humans weren't enough for you? Though you might take out a few senior citizens while they chatted over coffee?" Damon hissed.

"Unlike you Damon, my body does on occasion need real food, not just souls and blood." Sara snapped.

"Any why is that?"

"Well it's very simple really. Unlike you, I'm not dead." Sara stated as she moved out from Damon's grip and made her way out of the alley Damon had taken her too. "The offer still stands on breakfast boys. Morning Jeremy." Sara said as she passed him with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Jeremy said has he turned and followed Sara. He still hadn't eaten since Damon had gotten him up too early to actually be hungry. "You coming Damon?" Jeremy asked as he looked back at the vampire.

"Yeah I'm coming." Damon huffed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed the two into The Grill. "But you're buying." Damon called out.

Sara nodded her head. "Of course, it was my invitation after all." She spoke as she entered the eating establishment and headed for a booth. The three of them sat down and a waitress came to quickly take their orders. Once the waitress left the conversation began.

"Alright start talking." Damon demanded as he leaned against the table, his blue eyes never leaving Sara's face.

"What, before coffee?" Sara mused with a smirked on her face; Jeremy couldn't help but snort at the older of the two ancestors of his sister and the face she had caused Damon to make.

"Cute." Damon muttered with a roll of his eyes as the waitress came back with a round of waters.

"Hey Sara, what did you mean when you said that you weren't dead? I mean you must've died at some point, right?" Jeremy asked as he took a sip of his water once the waitress had left.

"No, I haven't." Sara spoke with a shake of her head. "In order to become a vampire you need to have died with vampire blood in your system, to become a vampire hunter you have to have the start of the hunter's mark and then kill a vampire in order to activate it. As I told you last night, I was cursed to be what I am, by a descendant of Qetsiyah's and an ancestor of Bonnie's as it turns out." Sara explained as she took a sip of her water. "I never had to die to become what I am though many have tried to kill me, it just doesn't work."

"So if someone was to snap your neck or shoot you?" Jeremy asked.

"It wouldn't work. A snap of my neck would do nothing; I'd just snap it back in place. A bullet wound would heal on impact even if it was a fatal one." Sara answered.

"What if someone was to rip your heart out?" Damon asked. Sara knew he was referring to what she had done to the woman at the scene she had created.

"Someone did, a long time ago and I'm still trying to put the pieces back together actually." Sara said.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." The subject had clearly been dropped.

"Oh look, foods here." Jeremy said changing the subject as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. Jeremy quickly tucked into his food while Sara and Damon just pushed theirs around the plates, both with a loss of appetite. Soon enough Jeremy had cleared his plate and noticed that the others hadn't touched theirs. "Well I'm done." He said.

"Good. Check please." Sara called to their waitress who quickly came back with their bill. "Thank you." Sara said as she reached for it but Damon snagged it from her.

"I'll get it." He said as she took a look at it before handing the waitress his debit card. Sara just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to I'm buying?" She asked as they moved out from the booth.

"Lucky for you I'm a gentleman." Damon said with a grin as the waitress came back and handed him the card. Sara just smiled before the three of them exited The Grill and began walking around the square; both men still had more questions for the Striga.

"So Sara, um why did you… I mean I think I know why you…." Jeremy started but couldn't quite get the words to form.

"Why did I attack those people last night?" Sara finished for him. Jeremy nodded.

"Wait last night?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon, last night while leaving your home as a matter of fact. When I left my control was already slipping, it had been a while since I last had a proper feeding and when that van hit me that was it, I snapped." She said with a partial shrug.

"And the new rental car?" Damon asked.

"Merely covering my tracks is all." Sara stated as she looked around the square. From what she'd seen so far Mystic Falls was quite the charming little town. As she looked around at all the people walking around, shopping and working on this early morning her gaze fell onto a few familiar faces and theirs on hers. Across the square were Stefan and Elena walking hand in hand talking when they saw Damon and Jeremy with Sara. Elena's gaze was hard as she stared at the oldest version of herself, she still didn't trust Sara. Damon and Jeremy soon noticed the couple and the look Elena was giving them told Jeremy he better get over there and now.

"Ah, excuse me guys." Jeremy said before making his way over to his sister and her boyfriend. Sara stared at them while she watched the two siblings squabble because of her. Her gaze was hard as it landed on Stefan; Damon noticed this and brought something that was in the back of his mind to attention.

"You know I may not like my brother very much, but it's not often I see him happy and if you plan on getting in the way of his and Elena's relationship…" He started only to be interrupted by Sara.

"Trust me Damon when I say I want nothing, _absolutely_ _nothing_ to do with your brother. If Elena's found happiness with him then good for her, at least one of us did. In fact the farther he stays away from me, the better." She said before walking off. She couldn't stand looking at him much less being anywhere near him, it may not have been Stefan who wronged her but it still hurt to see that face, his face, the face of Pelicarpo; the man who stole her heart and then threw it back at her in pieces.

"Hey, wait a minute." Damon said as he caught up to her. The look he thought was of jealousy he now knew was of pain. "Why is that?" he asked.

"For starters he's what I call an Overdose Feed." She said as she kept moving, the farther away she was from Stefan the better. It was just too much.

"A what?" Damon asked.

"An Overdose Feed. I feed off of souls, typically the average person has one or two souls connected to them, theirs and if they were around someone who died, a part of that soul would be attach to them. The more souls attached to a person the stronger the feed, the less people I have to feed off of. When someone is surrounded by so much death they take bits of the souls with them, Stefan a.k.a The Ripper has so many souls around him that if I were to feed from him I could easily lose control. The thing about being what I am is if I don't feed enough I lose control and if I feed too much I lose control. I have to be careful when I feed, the seven people I've fed from have satisfied me for the moment. But someone who is labeled as an Overdose Feed like your brother can tip the scale, attract the beast, whatever the hell you want to call it. In other words it's dangerous to be around him and the more space between us the better and considering what you brother is I'm just fine with that." Damon let her words sink in before something else came to realization.

"You mean who he looks like." Damon stated.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You told us your Silas Doppelganger died as a human and that you were cursed to be what you are now. What happened to him and why were you cursed? Did it have something to do with Peli…" Damon couldn't quite remember the name she had told them last night.

"Pelicarpo." Sara told him.

"Right, Pelicarpo. What happened, Sara? Why were you cursed?" Damon asked, his voice was gentle and Sara couldn't help but tell him her story.

"They say history has a way of repeating itself and it's true. It was 420 B.C. and I was 15 when I met Pelicarpo. He was older than I, about 22 if I recall. Age gaps were common back then as they were in any age and when I met him it was love at first site. He was sweet and kind and we could talk for hours without him once placing a hand or an eye where it didn't belong. He was different than all the other boys, all the other men I had ever had contact with. We became fast friends and soon enough a secret love affair had blossomed. When I was 16 my father announced that I was to marry to an older man, a man that was not my love. Though I was engaged, Pelicarpo and I did not end our relationship, we still met in secret like always but it was becoming harder to get away. I was constantly under the watchful eye of my parents and my new fiancée, a man who thought he already owned me even though we were not yet married. He was rude and had a bad case of roaming hands unlike Pelicarpo who never laid an inappropriate hand on me. Even though we were in a relationship we had not consummated it. We were waiting for our wedding night and it seemed it like was never going to happen due to the certain circumstances that was until one night. I met him at our usual meeting place after having dinner with my fiancée where he had yelled at me, told me I was his and then hit me. **(A/N: Warning, mention of rape up ahead.)** Pelicarpo had been furious with the news and told me he would see my father tomorrow and beg him for my hand in marriage and if he didn't get it, we would run away to be together and it was that night with his promise that we made love for the first and last time as fate would have it. A few days after that night my fiancée barged into my home while I was alone and raped me, telling me I was his to do with as he pleased even though we weren't married yet. A few weeks later and I found out I was pregnant and having been with two guys around the same time, I had no idea who the father was. My father was furious when he found out, but not as furious when my fiancée had told him I had not been a virgin when we were together, that I had been with another man before him. Well that had been the last straw for my father, the engagement had been broken off and I was disowned. As crazy and emotional as it all was, I didn't care. I was free and that meant Pelicarpo and I could be together and I was happy. But the happiness was short lived. When I went to find Pelicarpo to tell him the news I found him with another woman. When I told him what had happened he just laughed in my face and called me a naïve whore who had served her purpose. I was so shocked I didn't know how to handle it. Turns out Pelicarpo and my fiancée were long term friends and they had used me, it was all part of some sick plan of theirs and even though the child was not part of it they couldn't have cared less even if they had tried. Humiliated, pregnant and heartbroken, I was on my own and had been run out of town. I was lucky enough in a few towns over to have found shelter with an elderly woman who took pity on me when I told her I had been raped and that was how the child came to be. I stayed there with her till I gave birth to a daughter at 17 and she'd been taken away to a new home with a family I knew who could care for her. I was in no shape to care for a child and the woman had helped find the family I would give my daughter to. After I healed from childbirth the woman told me I could no longer stay with her and I was soon on my own again. I wandered around for a while till I ended up back in my town of birth and soon stumbled upon my former lover and ex-fiancée. I didn't know what came over me, but seeing them lit an old flame of anger and hatred for them and sooner than I knew it I had killed both of them. First was my ex-fiancée where I told him he had a daughter and then decapitated him, twice if you catch my drift."

"Wait you mean you?" Damon couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yup." Sara nodded as she confirmed the fact that she had indeed cut off the man's manhood before doing the same to the head on his shoulders. "Can I continue?" she asked while Damon nodded with a gulp and shifted on his feet slightly. "Thank you. Now after I was through with him I went after Pelicarpo. I found him with the woman I had the first time I went looking for him, told him to go to hell before I ripped his heart out like he did mine. Well as it would turn out the woman with him was a witch and not just any witch, a witch that later on I would learn was the descendant of the very same witch who had started all this, the witch known as Qetsiyah. How's that for irony, eh? I took the man she loved away from her, a man I had once fallen in love with myself, and in return I was cursed, turned into something against my will, doomed to live for all eternity killing to survive in order to live a life I want than one I would be forced to live out. And that is why I want nothing to with your brother Damon." Sara told him.

"Because of all the anger and betrayal he reminds you of." Damon stated and Sara nodded.

"Exactly." She said softly. Damon just stood there and ran a hand through his hair. It was a lot to take in, but he understood and for some reason it all made sense to him. She had been wronged by Pelicarpo like he had been wronged by Katherine, only hers was far more dramatic.

"So, ah, what happened to the child?" Damon asked.

"She was raised by a loving family while under my watchful yet unseen eye to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her and I made sure she married for love. She had five children and seventeen grandchildren before dying of old age as a human." She informed him. "In a way it was better that my fiancée at the time was the one to father the child than Pelicarpo."

"And why's that?"

"Well, think about it. Had Pelicarpo been the father then all later doppelgangers of Silas and Amara would've been related of some sort.

"Well that would be awkward, destined to fall in love with a distant cousin of sort." Damon snorted.

"Exactly." Sara laughed with a smile on lips before the sound of sirens were heard throughout town. "I wonder what's going on." She said before two fire engines raced by, the sight of them causing her to remember something. "Uh oh." she said as she bit her lip.

"Please tell me you didn't have something to do with this?" Damon asked her.

"Not entirely."

"C'mon." Damon said as he grabbed hold of her and they raced over to his Camaro. "Get in." he said as he climbed in side and started the engine. Sara did as told and soon enough they were following the two emergency vehicles towards the Mystic Motel where it was currently up in flames. "You set the motel on fire!" Damon exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Sara said as they got out of his car.

"There's the Sheriff. Liz! Hey, what happened here?" Damon asked Sheriff Forbes.

"Oh wouldn't you know Damon, seven bodies in one day. First the six murders and now so drunken idiot decided he was going to grill near the building and the whole thing went up in flames, including himself, passed out on top of the grill as far as we can figure. No one else was hurt and we're just hoping to keep the flames contained. At least it isn't the entire motel, just rooms 12-14 and 22-25." Liz Forbes informed him before walking off shouting orders. Damon just looked at Sara, recalling something she had said earlier.

"Seven?" he said, no further words were needed, Sara knew what he meant.

"Seven." She said with a nod, confirming what he implied about the man they say caused the fire. Damon just sighed before turned back to his car.

"C'mon." he said as he pushed her towards the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked him.

"First to the grill so you can get your car. Then to the Boarding House." He told her as they got back in the car and the engine roared to life.

"And why to the Boarding House?" Sara asked him, though she already had an idea as to why.

"Because, it's where you'll be staying." He said as he sped off down the road.

"Right." Sara said as she just looked out the window. So much for not being near Stefan, now they would be residing on the same premises.

As they drove towards town a figure stood within the crowd of people at the burning motel. He watched at the eldest Salvatore brother drove off with the eldest doppelganger, his boss would not be pleased to know that the doppelgangers were teaming up together and most likely to fend off against him. He pulled out his cell phone as he got into his gold Dodge Intrepid, "Hey, we have a problem." He spoke as he drove out of sight.

x-TOPD-x

**A/N 2: Okay, there's chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a long one I know and full of information. I hope I haven't broken your brains. Up next: A little tiff between the doppelgangers, words spreads around MF about the third doppelganger and some Damon/Sara quality time. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Which Doppelganger is Who?

**AN: Hey guys, SOOOO sorry this is so late, please do not yell at me. I got so stuck with how to do this chapter and there was so much that I wanted to do that I had to break it up into two chapters, so keep watch for chapter 5 soon. I'm also back to school and balancing 5 classes, a part time job and internship takes up most of my time, so here you have it: Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Which Doppelganger is Who?

Elena sat in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding house next to Bonnie chatting while their boyfriends played a game of darts.

"Okay you guys. I got the good stuff." Caroline chimed as she came into the living room with a bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses.

"I see you found Damon's good stash, Caroline." Stefan said as he threw the dart straight at the center of the board.

"Damn you Stefan! Elena your boyfriend cheats!" Jeremy whined as he plucked the darts from the board and tallied up the scores between the two. So far Stefan had managed to hit the bulls-eye every time and was winning by a landslide. Elena just laughed before her attention was brought to that of the figure in the doorway.

"Well isn't this just cozy." Katherine said as she leaned against the wide door frame taking note of who was missing from their little group. "Where's Damon?" she asked.

Elena's gaze hardened before quickly snatching the wine glass Caroline was filling out of her hand and downed it. "Hey!" Caroline whined before filling another glass.

Katherine just nodded at Elena's actions. "Ah, so he's with _her_ then." She said as she walked further into the room and too snatched a glass from Caroline.

"Okay the next person to take my wine is going to get it and I mean it!" Caroline threatened in a huff.

"Oh poor Caroline, someone is always taking your wine huh? Hurts don't it?" Damon said as he walked in and jacked the bottle from her hand and peered at the label. "Why Caroline, I believe this is my wine."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Learn to share Damon." She snapped as she made a grab for the bottle but Damon pulled it out of her reach. "C'mon Damon!" The blonde vampire whined as she tried to get the bottle back from the older vampire.

As the two vampires bickered over the wine Katherine took notice that Damon didn't come home alone. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?!" Katherine hissed as she glared at Sara. Everyone turned their gazes on the oldest doppelgänger.

"Hey Sara!" Jeremy greeted with a wave while Elena glared at her, but not before shooting one at her brother.

"Sara, Hey! You want some wine?" Caroline asked as she grabbed the bottle back from Damon while he was distracted and poured another glass.

"Hello Caroline and no thank you." Sara declined with a smile as she walked into the living room and stood near Damon. As far as she could tell only Damon, Jeremy and Caroline seemed to like her, Bonnie and Stefan seemed to tolerate her though she didn't really care about what Stefan thought of her and Elena and Katherine were dead obvious seeming as they hated her.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned his brother as he moved to stand next to Elena. Damon knew Elena didn't like Sara, why the hell would he bring her here?

"So here's the deal everyone, Sara's going to be staying here for a while due to the fact that the hotel she was staying at caught fire and her room and things were destroyed." Damon told them all the while throwing a knowing glance in Sara's direction.

"Oh, that's terrible." Caroline gasped. "Hey, we'll have to go shopping! The mall has all kinds of sales!" she said as she grew excited about their pending shopping trip.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted at her best friend. "How can you help her? She's probably the reason the hotel caught fire in the first place!" Elena hissed as she glared at the Striga while Sara just shrugged at the accusation. "See? She's not even denying it! Damon, how can you just let her stay here?!"

"Because Elena, there isn't one person in this room who hasn't killed or hurt someone in this town and yet you have no problem with them being here. Yes, Sara did kidnap Jeremy but she did not hurt him and she brought him back in one piece. For fuck's sake Elena, Jeremy doesn't even hold a grudge against her like you do and he's not even a direct descendent of hers. Katherine's done more harm to him, to _you_, and yet you can at least stand next to her!" Damon yelled, defending Sara. As strange as it was to him she really didn't do anything wrong in his eyes, besides he didn't like Elena's attitude towards her.

"C'mon Elena, Damon has a point. After all it's his house." Bonnie pointed out. Till now she had been silent, but seriously, Elena needed to see that Sara wasn't all that bad. Katherine would sooner turn on them than Sara would, that much she could tell about the Striga.

Elena was almost speechless, almost. "Well it's Stefan's home too so he should have a say in this as well." She sneered as she nudged Stefan in the ribs.

Stefan didn't quite understand Elena's intense hatred for Sara, but he knew his girlfriend didn't like the older doppelganger hanging around here. Stefan's gaze drifted from his brother to Sara who for the first time since she arrived was looking him straight in the eye. "She can stay." Stefan shrugged before looking away from Sara.

"Stefan!" Elena gasped.

"What do you want me to say Elena, that there's no room? This is a boarding house Elena, there plenty of unused rooms, it's what this place was built for. Besides Damon has a point and this way we can keep an eye on her." Stefan tried to reason with his girlfriend, but he had a feeling it was doing no good. Elena wanted to argue but she couldn't find any other excuse except for the fact that she just didn't like Sara and that seemed childish.

"Well if she's staying then I'm outta here." Katherine said, half hoping someone would say Sara couldn't stay.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Damon interrupted, giving Katherine some form of hope causing her to sneer at Sara with a look of triumph of her face. Damon looked between Sara and Katherine before his gaze stopped on Sara. "You're live-in Katherine Pierce Repellent? Oh she's definitely staying now!" Damon said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders. The others laughed while Elena and Katherine glared at Damon, even Stefan had cracked a small smirk.

"You're an ass Damon." She snapped before she went up to her room and packed her things. She quickly came back down to the main floor with a bag packed behind her.

"Katherine, you can't go. We're supposed to stay together." Caroline spoke. She may not like Katherine, but they were supposed to stay together to defend against this new evil.

"Please Caroline. There are other better places I could stay at in this dreary little town." Katherine huffed as she flipped back her hair across her shoulder.

"So why do you keep coming here?" Damon asked her from his position near Sara, his arm still wrapped around her. Katherine sneered at Damon before walking out of the boarding house and vamping off to where it was that was better than the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Well, then. If that's settled how about some wine everyone?" Caroline asked as she held out the bottle.

"Ah thanks Caroline, but I think I need something a little stronger than wine at the moment." Sara stated as she moved out from under Damon's arm, though what she really wanted was a cigarette.

"No problem. Damon has plenty of bourbon." Caroline stated as she moved towards the liquor cabinet.

"Hey!" Damon shouted as he scowled at the blonde.

"Now, Damon we've already talked about your little sharing issue so there's no need to make a scene. Though it's kind of what you're good at." Caroline said as she poured Sara a glass of bourbon, muttering that last part under her breath.

The kind, accepting chatter that was taking place between her friends that was in favor towards Sara was really pissing Elena off so while the drinks were served she marched herself up towards Stefan's room with him in short route behind her.

"Elena…"

"How on Earth could they do this? How could Damon honestly think that bringing her here was a good thing!" Elena shouted as she paced through Stefan's bedroom.

"Elena, stop!" Stefan shouted as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "Why do you hate her so much?" Stefan questioned. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong!" Elena growled as she pushed Stefan away from her. "She kidnapped Jeremy! She's killed innocent people! She set the hotel on fire! How can you say she's done nothing wrong?!"

"Elena, she brought Jeremy back unharmed. Jeremy doesn't even hold a grudge the way you do. And we've all killed people, innocent or not. It's how we survive Elena! We're supernatural creatures, it's what we do!"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Why do you hate her? Damon has a point, Elena. Katherine's done worse things and yet you can at least stand next to her."

"I don't want her to take you away from me!" Elena cried.

"What? Elena, I don't think you need to worry about that." Stefan said as his voice softened.

"Katherine's tried. She will too." Elena moved closer to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "I don't want her anywhere near you. Who knows what she's capable of? She said so herself she could compel vampires. I don't trust her to be anywhere near you."

"Elena." Stefan sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "What if I stay at your house? Damon can keep an eye on her here and I'll be with you and Jeremy so you won't have to worry."

Elena looked up at him with a smile on her face. "That's a great idea! I…I mean…I'd like that." She said with a blush as she stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss to Stefan's lips. When they broke apart it was Stefan's turn to smile.

"I thought you might." He said and together they got Stefan packed to stay with Elena for a little while, Elena packing up what few things she kept at the Boarding House as well.

x-TOPD-x

A few hours later Sara walked into the living room where Damon stood by the fire place with a glass of what she assumed was bourbon in his hand. Her brown hair hung in wet ringlets around her face as she had just gotten out of the shower wearing a pair of Damon's sweat pants and t shirt seeing as all her clothes had gone up in the fire along with everything else at the motel.

"Thanks for the clothes Damon." She said as she moved towards the fire. Damon nodded as he turned his gaze in her direction.

"You're welcome. Elena usually keeps a few clothes here but she must've taken them all home when she and Stefan left."

"That's alright; I doubt she would've been too thrilled if I had borrowed them anyway." She said with a smile. Now she probably could've gotten away with wearing some of Katherine's clothes had she left any here, but she knew her older descendant wasn't as welcome here as the younger one and besides the fact Katherine had taken what little she had come to stay with back with her when she left the boarding house just a few hours earlier.

"Yeah probably not, man she does not like you." Damon said as he moved to pour her a drink. Sara just nodded "Well I did kidnap her brother. I understand it, but I think there's more to it." She said as she took the drink offered to her by Damon who scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters there's Stefan. You mentioned Katherine used to have a relationship with the two of you back in 1864 and that she's often tried to get back with him. I wouldn't be surprised if Elena thought I wanted him as well. I mean why else would she have wanted him to come stay with her while I'm here?" Sara suggested though the mere thought of being with Stefan made her skin crawl.

"You may be onto something there. I also wouldn't mention the fact that you've also had a kid or else she really _really_ won't like you." Damon warned her. Sara just nodded sympathetically.

"I take it she wanted to have a family and now with her being a vampire she can't." Damon nodded before realization hit him.

"That seems to be something you doppelgängers have in common, bearing a child." He commented while Sara snorted.

"And out of wedlock and being disowned by our families. At least Elena needn't worry about that." Sara stated before taking a sip of her bourbon the feeling of her burning her throat was well welcomed as it hit her stomach. Damon simply nodded before taking a sip from his glass.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Damon asked.

"What, having a child out of wedlock?" Sara answered with her own question.

"Having a child at all? Three out of four of the Amara doppelgangers have had a child, only Amara herself and Elena have not." Damon noted.

"Well I suppose it's because the doppelganger line had to continue on somehow, but now that Amara and Silas are gone, the whole reason being for the doppelgangers was to create balance, perhaps there won't be any more."

"Wouldn't that be nice although the world would've lost such a beauty." Damon mused as he looking into his now empty glass of bourbon causing Sara to giggle.

"That would only happen if the three of us were to die off though the compliment is still appreciated." Sara grinned while Damon finally realized what he had said aloud and quickly fused over the fact that he was out of bourbon while also cursing said drink.

"Yes, well… say are you hungry?" Damon asked as he moved to the kitchen, intent on changing the subject.

"I could feed." Sara said with a shrug as she followed Damon into the kitchen.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Damon called back causing Sara to laugh as she leaned herself up against the door frame to the kitchen.

"I know." She giggled. "I could use some food though. I haven't eaten much lately." She said while her stomach confirmed it with a growl.

"Really? Seven people weren't enough?" Damon chuckled as he filled a pan with water and set it on the stove to boil.

"Oh enough for the monster inside, but the human aspect still requires some nourishment." She said as she moved into the room. "May I offer assistance?" she asked.

"That depends, how are you're sautéing skills?" he asked as he pulled out a cutting board.

"You're asking this to a person who rips hearts out for a living?" Sara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?"

"Damon, I've been alive for nearly 2,000 years. I know my way around a kitchen." She smirked while she reached into the fridge and pulled out some vegetables and brought them over to the cutting board while Damon handed her a knife.

"Alright then, impress me and don't make me regret handing you that knife." Damon said with a lasting gaze before he began pulling out spices and other ingredients for their meal.

"Come now Damon, you can trust me." Sara smiled has she began chopping carrots and peppers. Their witty banter continued on while they comfortably cooked side by side.

x-TOPD-x

Meanwhile on the other side of town where a vacant and foreclosed house was sat the gold dodge intrepid from the motel. Inside the old building was a tall man with short sandy hair along with a few other men dressed in black like they were out of some ninja movie.

"The Striga is staying at the Boarding House with the elder Salvatore brother while the younger is at the Gilbert Doppelganger house." He relayed into the cell phone. His boss was not thrilled.

"Yes, I know this is bad. Look it's not my fault the bitch intervened! She has allies in high places and someone leaked her information about the travelers concerning the doppelgangers." The man grew agitated with his boss; he was being blamed for the failing plans because of Sara. It was her fault, not his! The bitch would pay; he would make sure of it. "Yes sir, I will take care of things, do not worry." He spoke as he hung up the phone as someone entered the house. "Well?"

"The Gilbert girl and vampire are planning to go away for the weekend."

"Perfect. With two of them gone for the moment we can focus on the Striga. She's our main problem right now. We attack this weekend, rest up men this female is no damsel in distress."

"Yes sir!" rang out from multiple voices as they recessed into the shadows of the building.

"Look out Selephia, I'm coming for you and this time you will not get away." The Sandy Man let out a maniacal laugh before he too recessed into the shadows. The Striga would be his.

x-TOPD-x

Damon and Sara walked around the town square; Damon had showed her all the sights of Mystic Falls over the last few days and Caroline had some how gotten the two apart briefly to take Sara shopping the day before. As they walked Damon's gaze fell on the form of his brother. "Hey look, there's Stefan." He said as he waved at his brother to get his attention. "I thought Elena said they were spending the weekend up at the Lake house?" Damon asked as he watched Stefan talk with a group of men. Sara looked in the direction Damon said he saw Stefan, her gaze landing on a male that appeared to look indeed like Stefan causing her eyes to narrow. Stefan and Elena were at the Gilbert's Lake House this weekend and weren't due back till late Sunday night. Today was only Friday.

"Ah Damon, I don't think that's Stefan." Sara said as she stared at the man who clearly looked like Stefan, but something about him was different and not in a good way.

"What are you talking about Sara, of course that's Stefan." He said as he looked at the doppelganger like she'd grown two heads. Sara watched the Stefan look-a-like as he noticed the pair of them and began to make his way over in their direction, the men he was talking to right behind him.

"Well for starters he's getting closer and I don't have the intense urge to suck his face off like I usually do."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"At this moment in time, yes." Sara stated. The look in the Stefan Doppelganger's eyes made her blood run cold. Damon soon saw what Sara was talking about as the man who looked like his brother and the group of men he was with was coming right at the two of them.

"Run!" Damon shouted as he pushed Sara back in the direction they had come from towards his car.

"Don't let them get away!" Shouted the Sandy Man, who indeed sounded just like Stefan. The men in black quickly gaining on the two supernatural creatures.

"I thought you said there were no more Silas Doppelgangers?" Damon shouted as they ran.

"I didn't think there were, though there was no evidence of Tatai's …I mean… I figured it was just safe to assume!" came Sara's response before they escape route was cut off by the figures in black as the came out of the shadows made by the trees.

"Who the fuck are these people?" Damon exclaimed as he grabbed Sara and changed directions.

"Don't you mean what?" Sara corrected as they were intercepted again, quickly becoming surrounded by the shadow figures and the Sandy Man.

"Come now, Selephia why all the running? Aren't you happy to see me?" The Sandy Man spoke with a shady grin. Sara's gaze hardened as the man used her given name.

"Who are you?" she hissed with a death glare. This man could not be who she thought he was it was impossible.

"My my, they say memory fades with age but I would think you would've remembered me and all the memories we made, that night we shared all those centuries ago."

"What? Who are … how can you be…this is impossible!" Sara stuttered.

"What the fuck?" Damon growled.

The Sandy Man grinned while the shadow figures continued to close in on them. "Anything is possible my dear sweet, naive Selephia especially when magic is involved."

"But I killed you! Ripped your heart right out of your chest." Sara murmured. The fact that this man was insinuating that he was Pelicarpo was insane.

"Yes you did and that hurt by the way."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Yes I'm sure you were quite proud of yourself though it was such a shame your triumph was short lived. Calisaya did quite the job on you, though she did manage to preserve your eternal beauty when cursing you, didn't she?"

"How dare you!" Sara said through gritted teeth.

"Man what the fuck is wrong with you? Haven't you done enough to her? You destroyed her life! How the fuck are you even here?" Damon question as he glared at the form of Pelicarpo.

"It's quite simple Damon, the Travelers are very good when it comes to reviving former doppelgangers and placing them in the bodies of newer ones."

"That's means…."

"That's why there was never any record of the Silas Doppelganger in Tatia's time, he never died." Sara whispered. "They placed Pelicarpo's soul in his body bringing him…."

"Back to life and in better condition than that of my former body thanks to you dear Selephia. Now enough of this chit-chat, get her!" Pelicarpo ordered and the shadow figures lunged for Sara.

"Sorry, but like you Pelicarpo, I too am in better condition with a few tricks up my sleeve." Sara grinned before she took hold of Damon's hand and the two of them quickly erupted into a cloud of black smoke, appearing next to Damon's car.

"How did you…"

"No time, just get in!" Sara shouted as she got into the driver's side and started the car. Damon quickly climbed in the passenger seat as Sara threw the car in Drive and speed off.

"What? No!" cried Pelicarpo as he watched the blue mustang drive off. "Don't just stand there, after them!" he shouted as some of the men disappeared into the shadows while others ran for their vans following in hot pursuit of Damon's car.

"How did he…how did you…what did you?" Damon couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"The Travelers have away to switch bodies, it's ancient and forbidden magic but everyone knows the Travelers follow their own rules. If he's back then this plan has been brewing for a long time, longer than I expected. Whoever this person is, he must mean big business."

"But why bring your ex-lover back?"

"Good question." As Sara drove through town several large black vans came after them from different streets, hoping to block them off. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"The bastard sure is persistent isn't he?"

"He never used to be but what the hell do I know, everything I thought I once knew about him was a lie."

"Good point." Damon said as he turned his gaze from the back of the car to the front just in time to see a few of the shadow figures appear out of the road. "Sara, look out!"

"Shit! Hang on!" Sara said as her eyes turned solid white and she, Damon and the entire car burst into black smoke just as they would've hit the creatures in the road. The wind disbursed the smoke causing Pelicarpo and the others to lose their trail. A few miles down the car appeared on the road with a rough landing causing its passengers to jolt inside.

"Holy shit! How the hell do you do that?" Damon asked still holding on for dear life. Next to him Sara groaned as she tried to gather her control.

"Must…feed…" Sara moaned as her gaze shifted to Damon, her eyes were white and he could see her fangs had elongated.

"Sara?" Sara was able to gain enough control to quickly compose herself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Traveling like that takes a lot of energy when it's just me adding in another person and then an object such as a car, well…"

"You need to feed." Damon said as Sara nodded before she noticed a single car coming towards them in the opposite lane.

"Damon."

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to take the wheel."

"What?" he said just as the car passed them and he and Sara once again dissolved into smoke, this time Damon was in the driver seat and Sara was nowhere in the car. "Whoa!" he shouted as he grabbed the steering wheel quickly gaining control of the car and hitting the break. The car went of the road while he noticed the car that passed them had done the same. His vampire sense of hearing picked up on the screams coming from the other vehicle. Damon sighed as he leaned back in his seat while he threw the car in park and waited for the Striga to come back once she finished feeding. "That is the last time I let her drive."

**A/N: Okay there's chapter 4, hope you guys likes it. Chapter 5 we'll see more into Sara and Damon's beginning relationship and perhaps a small love scene. PLEASE, please please leave a review. I may have to start setting a review limit for each chapter if they don't start flowing in. I like to hear what you guys think. Keep an eye out for chapter 5 soon. :)**


End file.
